Michael Derksen
Michael Derksen Is one of the Main protagonists in Tales of Symphonia:Hollow Soul A Young Half-Elf Abandoned in the Declining world of Sylvarant But was Originally Born in The Flourishing world Of Tethe'alla, Michael is a Skilled Warrior is Both Sword Tech's But also Magic and Summoning. Michael first learned of His Summoning Nature when the group encountered Effret in the Seal of fire. Michael Has a Crush on the Girl from Tethe"alla know as Sheena Fujibayashi. Michael gets quiet annoyed With Zelos Wilder because though later in the story Michael and Sheena Share their feelings Zelos still flirts with Sheena. For a Swordsman Michael dose let his Emotions get the better of him. Though Not nearly as Much as Lloyd Irving. Personality Michael is a semi calm person and a good guy to get to know. Just word of advice do not mention his brother in a bad way. He seems to take that offensively as his brother was killed by a desian turning the invasion of his home of millwood. Over all though Michael is a good kid. Though his emotions do get the better of him from time to time none the less he always puts others a in front of himself witch is what caused The 19 Year old Sheena Fujibayashi to fall for the young half-elf over the course of time. Like Lloyd Michael belives that no life should ever have to be sacrificed Meaninglessly. after having to see Colette nearly lose her life he decided upon himself to help Sheena and the others find a Way to Regenerate the world with out having to sacrifice others for the sake of it as it seems wrong on all levels to Michael and dosent want to see anyone suffer anymore just like his brother and Marble had to suffer. The Disaster at Millwood Michael had spent most of his life in the village of Millwood before heading to meet with the Group of world Regeneration. The man that caused him to seek the group out was the Desian Grand Cardinal know as Kvar. Kvar had his Ranch Hand attack the village one day and not wanting any of it to survive. The Desians did so put paied for their it with their lives at the hands of Michael. When Michael confronted Kvar trying to find out a reason Kvar had Come to The Village of Millwood and nearly dystroyed it All Kvar did was call Michael a "Traitor" After Kvar let Michael followed him and with the help of a girl named Cherry but Kvar found them and had Michael's brother John with him. Kvar riped the exphere off John's skin and left the exphere near Michael's feet witch ended up being his downfall and turned Michael's brother into a monstor. After Michael struck his Brother down to save the pepole in the area Michael made a vow. He vowed to end Kvar's life one way or another to make him pay for making him end his own brothers life. Relationships to Other Characters. Lloyd Irving - Michael and Lloyd Treat each other like Brothers in the toughest time they always have each others back. Lloyd is the one that helped Michael gain the courage to ask Sheena to marry him. Colette Brunel - Michael considers colette a sister A Clumbzy sister but a sister none the less. as He has tried to convice Colette out of going though the angel transformation none the less she is a sister to him. Genis Sage - Genis and Michael's Relationship is shown as freindship as Him and Genis have been though the same pain of Discrimination and loseing someone close to them Michael ends up giving Genis advice of how to ask Pressea out. Kratos Aurion - Kratos and Michael’s Relationship is shown as Michael Seems to trust Kratos but that trust is shatered when Kratos Betrays the group. But it is reformed after his duel with Lloyd as Michael finaly understood kratos motives for Betraying them. Raine Sage - Raine and Michael's is best Decribed as A teacher/Apprentice Relationship as Michael learns though out the story to appreiceate stuff that has been dead for thousands of years though he dosent become a ruin manaic like raine. Presea Combatir - The relationship between Michael and Presea is never shown but it is hinted that they get along. Zelos Wilder - Michael and Zelos Relation Ship in Tales of Symphonia:Hollow Soul is simply Rivals. As zelos thinks no girl should be married and they should all belong to him where Michael thinks Sheena Deserves better. Regal Bryant - Michael and Regal's Relationship is never shown but it is shown that Michael Highly respects Regal for surviveing as long as he has for copeing of the death of Pressea's Sister and His beloved. John Derksen - John is Michael's brother who was killed by Michael due to Kvar turning Michael's brother into a Monstor after that no part of their relationship is shown. Sheena Fujibayashi -Michael and Sheena's Rleationship when First Meeting can only be decribed as Hot water when they first met Sheena was trying to kill the chosen but failed as she fell into a trap door Michael tried to save her but fell into the trap door as well. Over time their relationship bloomed into romance. Before the Duel with Kratos that Lloyd would soon have to have Michael and Sheena had a talk at night in Hemidal after Michael had found his parents Shortly after the talk Michael Perposed to Sheena Who with out hesitation agreed. At the end of Tales of Symphonia:Hollow Soul Michael and Sheena became Mr and Mrs. Fujibayashi. in Tales of symphonia:Hollow soul: DOTNW Michael and Sheena Are expecting a little one on the way and a new race into the frew. Qurater elf. Emil Castagnier - Michael and Emi's Relationship is decribed as well akward as Michael can not seem to comunicate with Emil unless he is in ratotosk form and when thats the case they just can not seem to get along. Marta Lualdi - Michael's and Marta's relationship is Decribed as a Father/Daughter bond as Michael is expecting a little one soon he also treats marta like his own daughter as he gained his father's Father personality when he hit 21 around the same time sheena did but shortly after. Tenebrae - Michael and Tenebrae's Relationship is not shown much but it shows that Michael respects the Wize Centerion. Jennifer 'Fujibayashi'-Jennifer is not shown until Tales of symphonia:Hollow soul 3: Return of Mithos as She is not born until shortly before the end of Tales of symphonia: Hollow soul: DOTNW she is the daughter of Michael and Sheena Fujibayashi and has gained her father and Mothers personality she can be a tough one to handel